Dxd : One with Shadow
by the great arbiter
Summary: Hana Isana adalah tipikal orang biasa kebanyakan, tetapi suatu peristiwa merubah seluruh hidupnya, bagaimana cerita pemuda yang telah melihat keburukan dan kebaikan serta membunuh banyak manusia di dunia Isekai, kembali ke dunianya yang merupakan sarang Supernatural. kalau mau tau silahkan dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe.**

* * *

 **Isana Pov**

Halo semua perkenalkan nama saya adalah Isana Hana, saya adalah pemuda cinta damai yang sama sekali tak ingin terlibat masalah. Oh iya aku lupa bilang aku adalah pemuda kelas 2 smp yang hidup biasa saja, aku sangat suka anime, light novel, dan suka mengumplkan barang barang yang berkaitan dengan anime yang kusuka singkat kata aku adalah otaku. Penampilan ku ?, penampilan ku biasa saja dengan rambut hitam lurus yang menutupi dahi, mata berwarna biru dan selalu memakai kacamata, tinggi ku sekitar 165 cm ya seperti tipikal otaku yang ada. Baiklah sudah dulu dariku, ak ingin bertanya kepada kalian para pembaca ?.

Apa anda percaya dengan dunia Isekai, atau dunia fantasy ?

Isekai dunia yang penuh dengan mahkluk mahkluk mistis dan sihir, terdapat banyak petualangan yang menanti, jika di cerita cerita novel, tokoh utama akan tiba tiba dipanggil dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dibawahnya, lalu dia akan disapa oleh pemanggil yang merupakan anggota kerajaan untuk mengalah kan demon King, setelah itu dia akan hidup bahagia dengan putri atau kembali ke dunia nya.

Kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini ?

Itu mudah, hal yang sama terjadi padaku!.

Pada saat aku pulang dari sekolah, tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di bawahku dan memindahkan diriku ke dunia Isekai. Tetapi pada saat di sana tak hanya diriku yang muncul tetapi ada anak lainnya, sepertinya mereka dipanggil seluruh kelas.

Pada saat bertanya kenapa kami dipanggil, mereka mengatakan kami dipanggil untuk melawan ras iblis yang ingin menghancurkan umat manusia.

Aku pun bertanya apa ada cara untuk kembali ke dunia kami, tetapi mereka hanya mengelengkan kepala.

Mencurigakan!.

Sangat mencurigakan, aku merasakan mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting.

Tetapi jika aku bertanya sekarang, mereka bisa curiga, lebih baik aku pun ikut ikut alur saja.

Disitu aku juga bertemu dengan kenalan baru seperti.

Kaori Shirasaki, Yaegashi Shizuku, dan juga Nagumo Hajime.

Shirasaki merupakan wanita yang cantik yang memiliki rambut hitam sampai pinggang dan mata coklat yang cantik, sifat nya juga bagus membuatnya menjadi populer di kelas.

Yagashi Shizuku dia adalah wanita yang tegas seperti seorang ibu, dia memiliki sifat yang lurus dan tak segan segan berbicara tentang kesalahan mu, posisi nya seperti penjaga kelas.

Nagumo Hajime, diantara 3 orang yang baru aku kenal, dia adalah orang yang paling akrap denganku, dia pria biasa dengan rambut hitam dan penampilan yang biasa, tetapi walaupun begitu saat saling bertatapan kami langsung menyadari bahwa kami adalah sesama otaku, oleh karena itu aku sangat akrab dengannya.

Dari situ pun kami mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Oh iya kami juga mendapatkan **Status plate?.** Sepertinya ini adalah artifak yang memungkinkan untuk melihat kondisi dan potensi yang ada dalam diri kita.

Ngomong ngomong ini adalah Status plate Milik Hajime.

 **Nagumo Hajime**

 **17 Year old**

 **Male**

 **Class: Synergist**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Vitality: 10**

 **Resistance: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Magic Power: 10**

 **Magic Resistance: 10**

 **Skills:**

 **Transmutation .Language Comprehension**

Sedangkan status plate ku adalah.

 **Hana Isana**

 **15 years old**

 **Male**

 **Class : Alchemis**

 **Level : 1**

 **Strenght : 10**

 **Vitality : 10**

 **Resistance :10**

 **Agility : 10**

 **Magic power : 10**

 **Magic resistance : 10**

 **Skils**

 **Mana manipulation, Pharmacy, Language Comprehension**

Sepertinya aku dan Nagumo adalah yang ter rendah, yang lainnya setidaknya memiliki status 100 lebih sedangkan aku dan Nagumo yang paling rendah. Class Mia adalah Synergist yang merupakan kelas dari crafting dimana class ini memungkinkan membuat benda dari batuan mineral, sedangkan Class miliku sepertinya tak pernah diketahui, tetapi dari namanya sepertinya class milikku juga adalah Class Craffting.

Setelah itu latihan kami pun dimulai, setiap kali kami naik level aku dan Nagumo hanya naik sekitar 10 pon tiap status, oh iya , Nagumo menyuruh ku menyebutnya dengan Hajime, alasannya karena aku sudah menjadi teman baik dengannya.

Setelah itu aku dan Hajime pun menjadi teman akrab kami selalu bersama untuk latihan, maupun mencari informasi tentang dunia ini, kami juga sering mengobrol tentang hobi kami tentu saja, ternyata Hajime adalah Gun otaku, dia sangat menyukai berbagai jenis senjata, sedangkan aku pun menceritakan tentang anime yang kusuka kepadanya.

Hari hari pun terus berlalu aku dan Hajime pun karena sering bersama akhirnya dibully oleh Hayama yang merupakan pelaku utama yang membully Hajime, itu pun membuat Haajime tidak enak aku pun bilang pada Hajime 'Teman kan selalu membantu sama lain', Hajime pun membalas 'iya, teman saling membantu sama lain' sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku dan Hajime pun menjadi sahabat, aku pun menjadi tau bahwa Shirasaki ternyata suka dengan Hajime, dan sepertinya Hajime juga tau Shirasaki menyukainya, tetapi pura pura tak tau.

Yaa ampun dasar kau Hajime aku iri ada cewek cantik yang menyukaimuuu grrrrrr.

Oh iya aku belum menceritakan tentang siapa pemegang Class : Hero kan, namanya adalah Amanogawa Kouki dia adalah tipikal anak populer di kelas, dengan kepintaran dan badan yang athletis dan memiliki jiwa keadilan yang tinggi membuatnya menjadi laki laki paling populer di sekolah Hajime.

Tetapi aku melihat dia sebagai orang yang sangat naif, komunikasi aku dan Kouki hanya lah senyum sapa saja.

Setelah latihan berapa hari, dimulai lah Dungeon raid kami.

Dungeon merupakan tempat dimana banyak monster berada, sepertinya monster banyak lahir di tempat dimana adanya fokus mana terbesar, tempat yang memiliki tingkat mana tertinggi sehingga melahirkan monster disebut sebagai Dungeon, dan kali ini aku dan Mia akan masuk ke dungeon yang bernama Orcus Dungeon.

Waktu awal baik baik saja tetapi entah kenapa di tingkat ke 5 tiba tiba perangkat di tingkat itu aktif dan membuat monster yang bernama bahemot muncul. Monster tersebut seperti monster di rpg dengan taring tajam dan tubuh yang sangat besar.

Semua nya pun menjadi panik, komander Medb yang merupakan kepala latihan kami pun menyuruh kami untuk mundur, Hajime dan aku pun langsung membuat rencana aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Bahemot itu dan hajime akan membuat perangkap untuk menghentikan sementara monster itu.

Rencana Hajime dan diriku pun berhasil, Aku dan Hajime pun langsung mundur, tetapi saat kami berhasil ke tempat aman tiba tiba ada yang melempar Fireball ke arah kami, sehingga membuat kami terjatuh ke Abyss bersama dengan monster tersebut.

Dari situ neraka ku dan Hajime pun dimulai. Waktu aku terjatuh aku terpisah dengan Hajime, aku pun berata di tempat yang sangat gelap aku tak mengetahui mana jalan yang benar, akupun bertemu dengan monster yang sangat kuat dan dampat membuat ku terbunuh hanya dengan sekal sentuhan disitu nerakaku pun dimulai, rasa sakit, ketakutan, kecemasan selalu menghantuiku, tak bisa tidur karena bahaya selalu menanti dan kemantian selalu mendekati, tanpa tau waktu yang telah berlalu di gua yang gelap sendiri dikelilingi oleh bahaya, membuatku menjadi rusak dan gila.

Sampai pada suatu saat, aku diserang oleh seekor kadal yang berhasil memakan tangan kananku, aku yang kelaparan dan lemah pun sudah tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, tetapi diriku yang dalam masih ingin hidup aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kakek, nenek, teman teman dan yang lainnya, aku pun ingin pulang. Aku pun akhirnya dengan pikiran yang sudah gila melakukan perlawanan terakhir aku pun meledakan bom yang aku buat membuat diriku dan kadal itu meledak bersama, membuat tanah tempat berpijakku menjadi runtuh.

Dengan kesadaran yang sudah tipis, hanya rasa sakit yang membuatku sadar, aku sadar aku berada di sebuah ruangan, kadal yang memakanku pun sudah tewas, karena perutku lapar aku pun memakan kadal tersebut tetapi saat memakan kadal tersebut neraka ku baru dimulai.

Sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit,sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sangat kesakitan terasa aku seperti dihancurkan dari dalam, aku pun membenturkan kepalaku di segala tempat, hanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit, atau membuatku cepat mati agar rasa sakit ini hilang.

Tak tau sudah berapa lama sakit ini terasa padaku, aku sudah tak peduli, aku mungkin sudah rusak atau sudah menjadi gila aku tak peduli, yang kupedulikan hanyalah rasa ingin pulang, bertemu lagi dengan orang orang kesayangan ku.

Berapa lama, sakit, apa itu sakit ?, aku ?, siapa aku ?, hah, aku sudah tak peduli, aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur, iya, aku ngantuk, kesadaran ku pun mulai tenggelam ke dasar kegelapan, semakin dalam aku tenggelam, kesadarnku pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dalam kegelapan, saat aku mau menghilang aku pun melihat bayangan hitam besar dengan tiga mata merahnya yang melihatku, Bayangan itu berkata.

 **"aku telah menemukanmu"**

Saat aku bangun aku merasa tubuhku sudah berubah, aku merasa tubuhku penuh dengan energi, aku pun melihat status plate ku, dan betapa kagetnya diriku melihat status plate ku.

 **Hana Isana**

 **15 years old**

 **Male**

 **Class :** **Adept Rogue ( E# #!#)**

 **Level : 1**

 **Strenght : 540**

 **Vitality : 600**

 **Resistance :530**

 **Agility : 670**

 **Magic power : 700**

 **Magic resistance : 700**

 **Skils**

 **Record,Mana manipulation, Pharmacy, Language Comprehension,Predator, Creation, Epitaph?.**

 **Record : mampu manganalisis kondisi lawan, memberikan saran tentang kelemahan lawan,mampu memproses dan mengabungkan skill jika kondisinya terpenuhi, lalu membantu pemilik skill menganalisa berbagai sumber informasi.**

 **Predator: apapun yang dimakan akan terasa enak, tiap kali memakan suatu berkualitas tinggi status akan naik[ Low ], dan mendapat skill yang dimakan.[ Low ]**

 **Creation : memungkinkan dirimu membuat senjata, asalkan ada bahan untuk senjata tersebut, senjata yang dibuat akan mendapat efek tambahan sesuai dengan bahan pembuatan dan kekuatan sihir yang diberi pembuat.**

 **Epitaph? : ? ? ? ? ? ? ?.**

Statusku langsung meningkat drastis, lalu ada Skill baru muncul di status plate ku, walaupun ada skill yang tak diketahui, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat aku melihat skill ini, harapan muncul di hati gelapku, ini dia!, ini dia caraku keluar dari neraka ini, untuk keluar aku harus menjadi kuat, akan kumangsa semua monster yang menghalangi jalanku, semua yang menghalangi jalanku untuk pulang jika itu manusia akan kubunuh. Pada saat itu Monster lahir ke dunia.

Pada saat itu aku berlatih menggunakan kekuatan dan skillku, berkat Creation aku bisa membuat senjata dari batu mineral yang kutemukan disini, aku pun membuat pedang katana dan perburuanku pun dimulai.

Setelah itu hari hari ku sebagai predator pun dimulai, dengam menggunakan cara apapun aku akan mengalahkan monster lalu memakannya, semua demi bertahan hidup dan untuk pulang.

Monster demi monster kumakan, tak peduli betapa jeleknya monster itu aku pun memakannya, ada yang seperti kelinci, beruang, ikan hiu, kadal, semua kumakan, sampai pada saat aku sudah menyelusuri Dungeon tingkat terakhir akhirnya aku bertemu dengan hajime yang bersama dengan perempuan pirang sedang melawan Hydra.

Aku pun langsung membantu Hajime dengan melempar tombak ke kepala Hydra tersebut, tentu saja itu bukan tombak biasa.

 **Burst Spear : spear yang bisa meledak jika dtancapkan ke sasaran.**

Setelah itu aku pun memperlihatkan diriku kepada Hajime yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan memluk wanita tersebut, tak ada sepatah kata yang kami ucapkan dengan kontak mata kami sudah tau pikiran masing masing, yaitu ' bunuh monster ini dulu, cerita nanti'.

Setelah itu aku dan Hajime bergerak bersama dengan kecapatn cahaya melukai kepala terakhir Hydra tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya perempuan pirang tersebut melancarkan sihir terakhirnya dan membuat Hydra itu akhirnya mati.

Pada saat itu Hajime pun pingsan aku pun langsung ke arahnya tetapi dihalangi oleh wanita pirang tersebut, dia menjaga Hajime seperti menjaga orang yang berharga baginya tapi tak lama wanita itu juga pingsan. Aku pun melihat Hajime sepirtinya melalui neraka yang sama sepertiku rambutnya yang hitam menjadi putih, lengan kirinya menghilang, dan mata kanannya juga hancur, ini membuatku kasihan padanya, tapi.

Damn you Hajime kau dapat gadis baru lagi grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Tetapi sudah dulu aku pun menggendong mereka berdua Hajime di pundak kugendong seperti karung dan perempuan itu di lengan, aku pun membawa mereka ke tempat terakhir dungeon tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku, karena level terakhir adalah tempat Istirahat Master Dungeon yang seperti Villa dan megah, aku pun membawa Hajime dan Wanita itu dan melempar mereka ke kasur setelah itu aku pun tertidur di sofa karena mengantuk.

Saat membuka mata aku pun melihat Hajime yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita tersebut. aku pun melihat mereka dengan tatapan kesal, kutunggu tunggu ternyata belom selesai juga ciuman mereka, akupun akhirnya menganggu mereka dengan pura pura batuk, tentu saja itu membuat mereka kaget dan terkejut melihatku aku pun tersebyum sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap kepada mereka.

Setelah itu kami pun mengobrol satu sama lain, kami saling menceritakan kejadian yang kami alami, keputus asaan kami, rasa takut kami, semua yang terjadi kami sampaiakan satu sama lain. Hajime juga berkata kalau aku juga berbeda tinggi ku naik 10cm badanku juga terlihat putih dan penuh dengan tenaga, tetapi yang lebih mencolok adalah warna rambut ku yang berubah menjadi perak dan mataku yang menjeda semerah ruby.

Hajime juga memperkenalkan Gadis pirang dengan mata merah tersebut, namanya adalah Yue yang merupakan nama pemberian Hajime, dia adalah Vampire princess yang disegel di dungeon ini, dan diselamatkan oleh Hajime.

Setelah itu kami pun menulusuri tempat ini dari sini kami tau tentang sejarah yang sebenarnya, tentang Liberator, Dewa yang gila, dan cara untuk pulang yang berhubungan dengan Age of God magic di Dungeon besar.

Dari sini petualangan kami untuk mencari jalan pulang pun dimulai, banyak hal yang terjadi bertemu dengan berbagai ras, seperti ras Haulia yang merupakan ras manusia kelinci yang lembut yang tak mungkin melukai nyamuk sekalipun, tapi berkat cuciota..uhuk. Kerja keras Hajime membuat ras Haluia menjadi ras Chuni Assasin yang paling di takuti di dunia tersebut, tentu saja ini akan menjadi black history nya Hajime.

Setelah itu kami melakukan berbagai petualangan , menyelesaikan 7 great dungeon, bertemu banyak orang, membunuh banyak monster dan tentu saja memakannya, dan tentu saja bertemu banyak wanita yang pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Hajime grrrrrrrrr, oh iya aku mendapat adik dia bernama Myuu gadis cilik dari ras mermaid, oh iya Myuu memanggil Hajime Papa yang membuatnya kaget dan tentu saja sebagai bahan ejekanku.

Pertualangan kami berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya kami berhasil menaklukan 7 Great dungeon dan mendapatkan seluruh Age of God Magic, tetapi **dewa gila** itu muncul dan menculik Yue, yang membuat Nagumo marah dan mengeluarkan semacam rantai yang menghapus semuanya, perlu pelukan semua wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya plus pukulanku untuk menyadarkannya.

Pada saat pertarungan terakhir aku dan Hajime mempersiapkan diri, kami membuat senjata untuk pasukan kami dan tentu saja untuk Aku dan Hajime juga untuk melawan dan menghabisi Dewa gila tersebut untuk selamanya.

Pertarungan yang terjadi sangat sulit tetapi berhasil, Dewa gila itu merasuki tubuh Yue dan membuatnya menyerang Hajime, tetapi aku dan Hajime telah membuat rencana untuk ini dan berhasil mengeluarkan Dewa sialan itu dari tubuh Yue, setelah itu aku pun memakan mana dari Dewa sialan itu untuk melemahkannya, sedangkan Yue dan Hajime saling meminum darah satu sama lain untuk memperkuat diri, damn you Hajime lagi pertarungan sengit kau masih sempat main main dengan Yue # # #.

Setelah itu aku dan Hajime pun menembakan peluru dari pistol kami, peluru ini special karena tak merusak tubuh tetapi melukai Jiwa, dan effek nya juga mantap.

 **Soul Crusher Bulled : orang yang kena ini akan merasakan semua rasa sakit 10x lipat yang diberikannya ke orang lain.**

"untuk setiap penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang kau sebabkan" kata Hajime sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke tubuh dewa Gila tersebut.

"terimalah ganjaran berkali kali lipat" tentu saja diriku yang berada di sampingnya juga mengancungkan pistol meilikku ke dada Dewa gila tersebut.

 **[[[ BANG! ]]]**

Setelah itu Dewa Gila itu pun mati, perperangan pun berakhir dan waktunya kami pulang datang, tetapi walaupun ini kabar gembira bagi hajime dan diriku ini juga merupakan kabar sedih bagiku dan Hajime.

Kenapa ?

Itu karena Dunia kami berbeda. Aku dan Hajime baru mengetahuinya setelah kami dikalahkan oleh Dewa gila tersebut dan Yue diculik.

Saat aku mendengar cerita tentang rumahnya, ada info yang tak cocok dengan Info di rumahku, kami pun memastikannya, dan betul saja, aku dan Hajime berada di dunia yang berbeda, bisa jadi Hajime ada di dunia paralel dari duniaku.

Dunia yang sama tetapi berbeda. Walaupun begitu kami tetap tegar, kami tau jika ada pertemuan pasti aja perpisahan, ini bukan perpisahan selamanya suatu hari kami pasti bertemu lagi.

Setelah itu Hajime dan aku pun menciptakan Artifak gelang yang bisa mengirimkan informasi masing masing antara dimensi, ini memungkinkan aku bisa mengirimkan Sms ke dunia Hajime dan sebaliknya.

Malam itu kami berpesta, makan dan minum sepuasnya, aku dan Hajime pun menikmati malam terakhir kami di dunia Isekai itu.

Esok harinya, hajime dan sisa semu teman kelasnya juga aku berkumpul di halaman Istana, Hajime pun mengeluarkan 2 artifak yang dapat membuat kami pulang, dia menyerahkan 1 Artifak itu kepadaku.

kami pun bersalaman tangan dengan erat.

"jangan lupa, dimanapun kita berada, ikatan kita tak akan pernah lenyap, see you again, Brother" kataku.

"yes, see you again, Brother" kata Hajime.

Setelah itu kami pun mengaktifkan Artifak itu bersama dan menghilang bersama. Aku kembali ke tempat terakhir kali aku dipanggil, aku pun senang sambil menangis, akupun langsung berlari lari menuju rumahku, setelah sampai aku langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Kakek dan Nenekku yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan kaget melihat diriku, aku pun langsung menangis dan memeluk mereka, walaupun mereka juga kaget tetapi mereka tak bertanya apa apa, Kakek dan nenek hanya memlukku sambil menangis juga.

Pada malam itu aku menangis di pelukan mereka seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya kembali kerumah nya, aku pun memberitahu semua yang ku alami pada mereka, walaupun cerita ku terlihat bohong tetapi mereka percaya, mereka terlihat sangat kaget dan juga terlihat sedih atas semua kesakitan dan pengalaman yang ku alami, bahkan nenek hampir pingsan saat mendengar luka yang ku alami di Orcus dungeon. Setelah itu aku pun tertidur di kamarku

"haaa, akhirnya aku pulang"

Saat itu kupikir semua akan kembali damai, tetapi tidak aku baru tau ternyata duniaku ini memiliki misteri yang rumit dan besar yang pasti akan mendatangiku di masa depan nanti.

* * *

 **Selesai, halo semua bertemu lagi dengan saja penulis. Penulis kali ini membuat ulang cerita penulis tentang 'Butei that come back from another world',, tolong dilihat apakah cerita penulis sudah bagus atau belum, dan terima kasih bagi yang masih membaca cerita penulis sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologe 2**

* * *

 **2 tahun kemudian**

 **Isana Pov**

Pagi semuanya bertemu lagi dengan ku Isana. Akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah, tetapi saat kembali ke rumah banyak sekali masalah yang harus kubereskan, mulai dari pertanyaan polisi tentang menghilangnya diriku, wartawan yang mencari berita dariku, sampai urusan sekolahku.

Walaupun begitu aku sangat nyaman dan senang bertemu kembali dengan orang kesayanganku, akpun akhirnya berhasil lulus dari sekolah smp ku tentu saja dengan cara cepat, dan sekarang aku akan menuju tes untuk masuk sma yang aku tuju.

 **LineABreak.**

"hahahahaha mati mati kau"

Bang!

Bang!

Boom!

"kyaaaaa"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

...

..

.

"eh!,nani Kore ?".

 **Isana Pov end.**

* * *

 **General Pov**

Isana pun lagsung lari bersembunyi dan langsung memencet telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

Bib!bib!bib!

Klik!

"halo, moshi moshi, dengan siapa ini"

"OIIII, Paman sialan sekolah apa yang aku masuk ini" Isana yang langsung berteriak kepada lawan bicara di telepon tersebut.

"ohhh, ternyata kau Isana, dari yang kudengar sepertinya kau sudah mulai test nya" terdengar suara laki laki yang dengan santai membalas Isana.

"grrrrrrr, jangan buat aku marah ya, kalau tidak harta berharga mu akan kubakar"

"tidakkk, jangannnn, ok jangan marah kita bicarakan baik baik" kata pria tersebut dengan kaget dan ngeri, karena jika Isana sudah mengancam dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang diancam jika dihiraukan.

"baiklah, Paman Kuudou"

"baiklah akan kujelaskan, dan jangan panggil aku paman aku baru 21 tahun tau" lalu pria yang bernama Kuudou itu pun menjelaskan tentang sekolah yang dimasuki Isana.

 **Sesaat kemudian.**

"singkat kata, kau memasukan ke sekolah dimana muridnya belajar menjadi detektif untuk menangkap kriminal"

"iya, hahahahaha"

"damn you tunggu pembalasanku" teriak Isana kepada Kuudou.

"sudahduluadaurusanbye!"Kudou pun langsung menutup telepon.

Isana pun menyimpan Hp nya dan memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Kudou. Sekolah yang dimasuki Isana adalah Akademi Butei, akademi yang dibentuk untuk mengurus dan mengajar calon calon penegak keadilan. Akademi butei memiliki 7 departemen yaitu.

Assault • Lezzad • Connect • Inquesta • Logi • Medica • Research • Colt

Assault : adalah departemen yang mengajarkan cara bertarung melawan criminal, departemen paling berbahaya karena setidaknya 3 dari 100 murid tak akan selamat sampai kelulusan

Lezzad : departemen yang mengajarkan mendapat informasi dari kriminal, singkat kata kalian diajari cara menyiksa kriminal agar memberitahu kalian informasi yang dinginkan

Connect : departemen yang mengajarkan mengumpulkan dan menyimpulkan informasi.

Inquesta: departemen yang mengajarkan investigasi dalam menagkap criminal, cenderung lebih dikit bertarung dibandingkan Assult

Logi : departemen yang mengajarkan cara transportasi dalam keadaan apapun sebagai support untuk buttei, dalam departemen ini anda akan diajarkan cara mengendarai kendaraan apapun.

Medica : departemen yang mengajarkan dalam operasi penyelamatan dan cara merawat luka yang di terima Butei.

Research : merupakan departemen yang paling khusus dan misterius karena departemen ini mengajarkan tentang kekuatan supernatural.

Colt : merupakan departemen yang mengajarkan pelajaran normal.

'dan sekarang aku berada di ujian dari departemen yang paling berbahaya yaitu Assault departemen' pikir Isana, tiba tiba Isana pun mendengar suara gadis cilik yang merdu dari pikirannya.

'Master ada yang mendekati, dari belakang, segeralah menghindar' suara itu berkata.

Isana pun langsung menghindar dengan meloncat lalu berlari dan bersembunyi lagi.

'Master, ini test mendapat point, jika memnuhi standart akan lulus, target sudah ditemukan, cara memenuhi target : serang para instruktur, rencana dimulai' di pikiran Isana terdengar suara seperti mesin dan penuh dengan kalkulasi.

Pikiran Isana langsung membuat rencana untuk menyelesaikan tugas tanpa menonjolkan dirinya.

Setelah itu Isana pun mulai mempersiapkan tubuhnya, aura nya langsung berubah menjadi seperti veteran bertarung, matanya menjadi serius dan melihat keadaan sekitar tubuhnya juga merasakan tiap pergerakan yang ada.

'Mana, rencana dimulai'

'Siap, Master, rencana dimulai'

Setelah itu Isana pun langsung bergerak cepat bersatu dengan bayangan, dia pergi mencari targetnya.

* * *

 **Observation room**

"halo Ranbyou bagaimana dengan ujian nya" tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang merokok.

"lumayan banyak bibit yang bisa di urus dan dikembangkan, apa lagi bebrapa orang ini" kata Wanita dengan rambut pony tail dan memili aura yang kelihatan Ganas yang bernama Ranbyou.

"hmm, Tohyama Kinji, Mine Riko, Shiranui Ryo"

"iya mereka bibit yang bagus" Ranbyou yang sedang minum bir.

"oh iya, bukannya ada murid rekomendasi dari kenalan kepala sekolah, kalau tak salah namanya Hana Isana kan"

"ohh, murid yang tampang nya biasa itu, sepertinya dia tak kelihatan kuat, dari tadi dia bersembunyi terus" Ranbyou yang bilang ke wanita tersebut.

"apa dia sudah ketahuan"

"tidak, dia sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan keberadaannya, bahkan para pengawas ujian tak berhasil menemukannya tiap kali pengawas mendekat dia sudah menghilang"

"hooo, dan kau bilang dia tak kuat"

"aku bilang dia tak kuat, bukan berarti aku meremehkan dia, tipe seperti dia yang paling diwaspadai dan ditakuti di dunia Butei, Umeko." Ranbyou pun menjelaskan ke wanita yang merokok bernama Umeko tersebut.

Saat menjelaskan tiba tiba salah satu pengawas melaporkan pengawas ujian yang berada di tempat latihan satu persatu dikalahkan.

"lapor pengawas A kalah"

"peserta lantai 3 dikalahkan semua, peserta terakhir sama sama tertembak, sisa peserta tinggal 2 orang lagi."

"hmm!, coba kau putar lagi adegan yang tadi" kata Umeko terhadap pengawas kamera.

"baik"

Pengawas itu pun memutar kamera tersebut, Umeko pun menyuruhnya memutar berapa kali kamera tersebut, sampai Ranbyou datang ke samping Umeko.

"Ranbyou apa kau sadar "

"iya, anak itu sengaja kalah"

"betul, apalagi walaupun terlihat amatir tetapi gerakannya berhasil mengalahkan semua murid termasuk Instruktur"

Ranbyou dan Umeko mengobrol tetang Isana.

"hmm, sepertina tahun ini akan menarik" Ranbyou yang tersenyum, begitu juga terhadap Umeko.

 **"Ujian selesai, yang menang adalah Tohyama Kinji"** pengunguman tes diumumkan.

* * *

 **Isana Side.**

Setelah selesai Ujian tentu saja Isana langsung pulang, dia tak peduli mendapat nilai berapa yang penting Ujian selesai.

Saat Isana pulang dia pun pergi ke supermarket sementara untuk membeli makanan, selesai membeli dan keluar dari supermarket dia pun melihat seorang gadis yang memilki rambut perak sedang duduk, gadis tersebut aneh juga menurut Isana, karena memakai armor dengan dress warna ungu.

'Cosplayer?' Pikir Isana

Saat Isana melihatnya, gadis itu juga melihat Isana, mereka pun saling bertatapan melihat mata satu sama lain. Isana terpesona dengan mata miliki gadis tersebut. ada yang menyebutkan mata adalah jendela jiwa, dan sekarang Isana sedang terpesona dengan pancaran mata gadis tersebut.

'wao, mata yang sangat cantik, penuh dengan kebaikan dan kemurnian, tetapi juga penuuh dengan keputus asaan, dan hmmm... oh iya keprasahan' Isana berpikir mata gadis tersebut sangat indah tetapi keindahannya di redupkan dengan keputusasaan dan kepasrahaan.

Entah kenapa dalam diri Isana, mulai ada pikiran 'aku ingin membuat gadis itu tersenyum'. Entah ada kuasa apa yang merasuki Isana, tetapi Isana pun mencoba mendekati gadis tersebut dan berkenalan kepadanya.

"e..., h.. hai!, m.. malam yang indah ya" Isana pun mengucapkan hal yang tak jelas.

 **General Pov end.**

* * *

 **? pov**

Menakjubkan

Sangat menakjupkan.

Perkembangan manusia sangat cepat, mereka mampu berevolusi dengan cepat, walaupun sebagian besar mereka lemah, mereka mampu menutupinya dengan kecerdasan dan penemuan yang mereka temukan.

Untuk itulah aku suka memperhatikan mereka, bagiku manusia adalah mahkluk yang layak diamati dan dipelajari, memang banyak yang jahat tetapi ada juga yang baik, perbedaan dan kepribadian mereka yang berbeda bedalah yang membuatku terpesona dengan mereka.

Betapa bebasnya mereka mengungkapkan perasaanya, itu sebenarnya sangat membuatku iri pada mereka, tak sepertiku yang tak boleh mengeluarkan perasaannya.

Eh!, ada yang melihat diriku, aku pun melihat yang melihat diriku adalah siswa dengan seragam, sepertinya baru pulang dan membeli makanan.

Aku pun melihat ke arah dirinya, dan waktu aku kelihatnya aku pun terdiam.

Indah.

Sangat indah.

Mata yang dipancarkan anak itu sangat indah, mata merah delimanya yang terang dipenuhi dengan kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri, ini seperti anak itu telah melihat banyak hal yang baik maupun buruk, tapi kenapa ?. Kenapa aku meraskan kesepian yang sama di matanya ?, kesepian yang sama seperti ku.

Deg!

Dari dalam hatiku yang telah membeku ini munculah suatu api kecil yang berkobar.

Deg!,deg!

'aku..'

Deg!

'Aku ingin..'

Deg!

'Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak itu'

Anak itu pun menghampiriku, aku pun sedikit gemetar karena aku kaget dia datang menghampiriku.

'wawawawawa, apa dia menganggapku aneh, bagaimana ini!, bagaimana ini!...'

Dia pun berada didepanku, 'bagaimana ini aku gugup banget..!', pikirku makanya aku gemetar dikit

"e..., h.. hai!, m.. malam yang indah ya" kata anak itu.

Eh!

 **? Pov end.**

* * *

 **Isana Pov**

"e..., h.. hai!, m.. malam yang indah ya" kataku!

Bodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohnya dirikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Salam macam apa itu!, malam indah, malam indah kataku, malam indah apaan ini mendung tau! #$ #$ #, bodohnya diriku, sekarang Dia paasti menganggap ku aneh.

Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Tenang tenang, coba ingat bagaimana si Maou itu berbicara dan menggoda ke pacarnya.

 _ **Other Dimension White haired Maou.**_

" _Hachiuuu... apa aku masuk angin"_

" _kau tak apa apa hajime"_

" _iya aku tak apa Yue"_

 _ **Back to Isana**_

 **Tapi ini mendung**

Dia menuliskan apa yang ingin dikatakannya di sebuah memo.

Apa dia tak bisa bicara ?.

"ha, begitukah, kalau begitu aku salah maaf ya, hahahahahahahaha"

" _..."_

"haaaaaaa, maaf"

 **Tidak apa apa**

Gadis ini hanya berkomunikasi dengan memonya, dan dia sama sekali tak menunjuka ekspresi dan emosinya, kenapa ya ?.

"emmm, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hana Isana, salam kenal"

 **Eucliwood Hellscythe**

"Eucliwood Hellscythe, nama yang jarang terdengar, apa kau dari Eropa"

 **Panggil saja aku dengan Eu, dan iya aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh**

Hmm, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat dirinya tertawa dan mengeluarkan cantik itu sangat sayang jika hanya seperti patung.

"kalau begitu Eu, salam kenal ya"

Aku pun mengajak Eu untuk bersalaman.

 **Salam kenal**

Eu pun bersalaman denganku.

 **Isana Pov end**

* * *

 **General pov.**

Beginilah pertemuan antara Lady Underworld dan Monster yang dijuluki **Terror Of Death** di dunia Isekai. Pertemuan ini akan menandakan era baru yang penuh dengan kekacauan, tragedy, juga cinta.

* * *

 **Beginilah cerita penulis untuk prologe ke 2, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya**


End file.
